


Brilliant Sky (He's My Baby)

by arashinana



Series: Haikyuu Family AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Parents, Children, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Miya Family - Freeform, Parenthood, Slice of Life, Surrogacy (mentioned), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Two Fathers, happy birthday hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashinana/pseuds/arashinana
Summary: “What do ya think about having another one of these running around?” Atsumu asked, his hand leaving his husband’s to brush Kouyou’s bangs away. He heard Shouyou’s breath hitch and glanced up to find honey-brown eyes staring at him, expression soft and full of emotion.“Really?” Shouyou asked quietly, trying and failing to keep the excitement out of his voice. “You really want to have another baby?”“Is it that hard to believe?”Or: Comforting their son during a thunderstorm leads Shouyou and Atsumu to realize they're ready to add a new addition to the Miya family. 10 months later on Shouyou's birthday, they're blessed with baby Sora.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Haikyuu Family AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782976
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131





	Brilliant Sky (He's My Baby)

**Author's Note:**

> Sora 空 means Sky. I've always loved this name for a boy. If I hadn't had my heart set on Kouyou in my last Miya family one-shot, I would have definitely named him Sora.
> 
> This is my "Happy Birthday and Happy Father's Day" gift to Hinata.
> 
> No angst in this. I know, I'm just as shocked as you are.
> 
> No beta! Any and all mistakes are my own.

A bright streak of lightning flashed through the window, followed by a booming thunderclap. Shouyou woke instantly. He felt Atsumu’s arm around his waist, his hand tucked protectively at Shouyou’s side. He attempted to get out of bed but was restrained when his husband tightened his grip around him, mumbling unintelligible words in his sleep. Under normal circumstances, Shouyou would have loved to wake up wrapped tightly in his husband's loving arms, but these were not normal circumstances. 

“‘Tsumu,” Shouyou hissed, “‘Tsumu, let go. I need to get Kouyou.”

Atsumu snored. It was just after 2am, he was all but dead to the world.

“For goodness sake,” Shouyou muttered as he tried to free himself without causing his husband bodily injury. He was seriously beginning to consider it though. Their son needed him.

Feeling Shouyou struggling against him, Atsumu loosened his iron-clad grip allowing Shouyou to hop out of bed and force his slippers on. Atsumu blinked sleepily up at him, “Shou? What are ya doing?”

Another streak of lightning illuminated their bedroom and answered Atsumu’s question. He sat up, properly alert now. A thunderstorm. Shouyou was out the door before the second set of thunder could follow. 

By the time he turned the handle to Kouyou’s room across the hall, he could hear the tell-tale sniffles that meant he was seconds away from bawling. 

“Shh, it’s okay baby. I’m here!” Shouyou cooed as he reached out to cradle his four year old son in his arms.

Kouyou had securely tucked his head against Shouyou’s neck when the thunder sounded. Shouyou felt his son flinch and the collar of his shirt bunch up under tiny fingers in fear. He turned to bring him back to his bedroom when Kouyou tugged at his collar and mumbled into his neck.

“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you, Kouyou. What did you say?”

His son lifted his head and turned in Shouyou’s hold to point at the owl plushie the Bokuto family had gifted to him the year before. “Ace,” he mumbled. If he was going to get any sleep--if Shouyou and Atsumu were going to get any sleep, Ace would have to come with them.

“Of course, we can’t leave Ace behind.” Shouyou agreed as he leaned over to pick up the plushie, passing it to his son who wrapped an arm around it securely before leaning back against his papa.

  
  


Atsumu had already turned on their bedside lamp and made space in the centre of the bed when his husband and son returned to the room. Shouyou had just closed their bedroom door when the thunder boomed again, making Kouyou squeak. 

“Aw, the bowlin’ giants in the sky making noise again?”

Kouyou looked up to meet his dad’s gaze and nodded at him. “Very loud, daddy.”

Atsumu patted the space in the middle when Kouyou was released onto the bed. He crawled and tucked himself against his dad, Ace in tow.

“Oh what’s this? We’re allowed to have animals in the bed now?” Atsumu teased, poking a finger at the soft beak of the plushie.

Shouyou groaned as he climbed in beside his son and Kouyou huffed. “Ace isn't a real animal, daddy! He’s allowed to be in bed!”

Atsumu poked his son’s nose in turn, “What about this Kouyou shaped animal? Is he allowed in bed?”

“Papa!!” Kouyou whined, “Daddy’s teasing me! I’m not an animal, I’m a people.”

“Hey, don’t tell yer papa on me!” Atsumu growled playfully before he attacked his young son. Peppering kisses across his face and chest, tickling his sides until he was giggling out loud. His laughter echoing through their bedroom, the thunderstorm long forgotten in the safety of his parents presence. Atsumu only relented his attack when he felt Kouyou weakly push against his hands, his laughter becoming breathy and tired.

Shouyou snorted. He loved his family and their antics, but it was late and Atsumu had practice in the morning and Kouyou had a playdate with Osamu’s twins. “I think you both need to settle down. I think even the sky giants have gotten ready for bed. It’s quiet now.”

Kouyou sat up slightly, cupping his ear to listen to the sky. He nodded to confirm that the thunder had indeed stopped. He tightened his hold around his little owl and pouted when he turned back to look at both of his parents. “Does this mean me and Ace have to go back to our bed now?”

“No, baby. You can still sleep with us.” Shouyou assured him. Both he and Atsumu shared an amused look when they saw the grin plastered across their son’s face as he dove back under the covers. The earlier distress of the storm and tickles from his dad had tuckered him out. His eyelids were already feeling heavy by the time he had the covers tucked around him and kisses from both of his fathers.

Caramel eyes blinked slowly and Kouyou’s breathing evened out while Shouyou gently patted his belly until he was out completely. He sighed and leaned in to place another kiss on Kouyou’s temple. He caught a whiff of his scent; he smelled of vanilla and lavender from his bath earlier. A small frown graced his face and he briefly wondered when Kouyou stopped having that new baby smell. 

In hindsight, it was a silly thought. Shouyou was well aware that his son would be five in a few months, obviously no longer a baby. But it seemed like just yesterday when the doctor had handed him to Atsumu in that hospital room, kicking and screaming his little lungs out. The memory of his husband and himself bursting into tears simultaneously when they held their son together for the first time made Shouyou tear up from nostalgia. He turned his watery gaze back to his almost five year old, blinking rapidly to clear the mist from his eyes.

Shouyou took a moment to study his son’s face. He didn’t seem so little anymore. Kouyou was quite intelligent for his age, a fact that made his friends and family playfully question if he was part Shouyou at all. Maybe it was because of all the mental stimulation he had from his older cousins and their other friends' children. Maybe it’s because he was maybe more of Atsumu than they originally thought. 

He was already showing promise as a potential setter. Shouyou chalked it up to the time he spent on the court watching his dad and his uncles play. Or maybe it was because the moment he was born, he had volleyballs shoved in his face by Atsumu and Tobio. If his son could grow up to be a genius setter like them, he’d be so happy. Atsumu would be so proud.

The fact that Kouyou was growing up so quickly and had so much potential made his heart both ache and swell with pride. 

Atsumu silently watched the emotions that flickered across his husband’s face as he lulled their only son to sleep. He’d had a feeling that he was ready to have another baby in the house for quite some time now, but he hadn’t mentioned anything to Shouyou yet. It was a big decision to make, given that Shouyou would still be the primary caregiver with him being away. A decision that they couldn’t take lightly. But Atsumu had been playing around with the idea in his mind for months. 

Kouyou would be turning five in almost three months time. He’d already proven himself to be an independent, mature child. At least more mature than he and Osamu had been at that age. He would be more than willing to take half the season off if not more to help take care of the baby like he did with Kouyou. By the time he’d be ready to return to the court, Kouyou would already be in pre-school and Shouyou and the baby would be at home. Theoretically it seemed like a good time to try.

Atsumu reached behind to turn off the bedside lamp so they could return to sleep, the only light in the room was from the dim street lights outside the window. He placed a hand over Shouyou’s own, the both of them resting over Kouyou’s sleeping form.

“Shou?”

“Yeah?” 

“What do ya think about having another one of these running around?” Atsumu asked, his hand leaving his husband’s to brush Kouyou’s bangs away. He heard Shouyou’s breath hitch and glanced up to find honey-brown eyes staring at him, expression soft and full of emotion.

“Really?” Shouyou asked quietly, trying and failing to keep the excitement out of his voice. “You really want to have another baby?”

“Is it that hard to believe?” Atsumu chuckled. “It’s been on my mind fer awhile now. We can talk about it more in the morning. Fer now, let’s try to get some more sleep before this one is up and about.” He leaned down to press a kiss to his son’s temple. Smiling again when he saw Kouyou’s nose wrinkle at the slight disturbance.

Atsumu tangled his fingers in his husband's hair, a soft smile on his face. “I want a whole volleyball team of kids, Shou.”

Shouyou snorted and leaned into his husband’s touch. He shuffled closer to the centre of the bed and wrapped an arm over his son to find purchase around Atsumu’s waist. He was elated. He had been thinking about a sibling for Kouyou for months now but hadn’t been sure how to bring it up with Atsumu. Knowing that he wasn’t opposed to the idea had him bursting with happiness. He fell asleep, visions of six happy children danced in his head. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


After talking amongst themselves over the following week, Atsumu and Shouyou agreed to bring up the subject of potentially expanding their family with Kouyou before they made any concrete plans. Though their son was only four, his opinion on the subject was one they wanted. If he wasn’t ready to share his parents yet, they wanted to respect that. Adding a new addition could wait until Kouyou was ready. The family of three had just finished dinner when they sat their son down for the important discussion.

“Kouyou?”

“Yes, papa?” 

“How would you feel about having a younger brother or sister?”

Kouyou scratched his head, “Like for my birthday?”

Atsumu snorted, “No squirt. It takes longer than that for a baby to grow and be born. Yer papa and I want to know how ya would feel if ya became a big brother?”

“Oh,” his brow furrowed as he considered the information. He immediately thought of his cousins. “Like how Hatsuko is Ichirou and Jiro’s big sister?”

Shouyou nodded, “Yes, exactly.”

He looked between his parents, questions formulating in his young mind. “Will I have to share Ace?”

“No, Ace is yours.” Shouyou promised.

“Will you still love me?”

“Of course we’ll still love ya. Having another baby around won’t make us love ya any less, squirt. It just means there’s more love to go around.” Atsumu ruffled his hair.

Secure with the knowledge that he got to keep his favourite toy and his parents' love, Kouyou declared that he was fine with having a younger sibling. He cocked his head in confusion when he saw both his father's tear up. He had no idea how happy he had made both of them.

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Ten Months Later: June 21st**

“Miya-san?” The nurse asked as she approached the family of three. Shouyou and Atsumu nodded in affirmation. “If you’d like to follow me, we can get you prepped and dressed. They’re ready in the delivery room with your surrogate.”

Shouyou stepped back to allow Atsumu to follow the nurse but was surprised when Atsumu gently waved him forward. “I got to be there for Kouyou. You can be there for him.”

Shouyou gaped at his husband in disbelief. The idea of being the first one to hold their newborn threatened to make him cry.

“Think of it as my birthday gift to you.”

Kouyou’s ears perked up when he heard the word birthday.

“‘Tsumu…” Shouyou choked.

“Go! Our son is waiting!” Atsumu laughed, pecking his husband on the cheek as he pushed him forward. Shouyou followed the nurse in a bit of a daze, completely forgetting to kiss Kouyou goodbye.

Feeling a tug on his pant leg , Atsumu looked down and met his son’s gaze. “Hmm?” 

“Daddy, what time is it?”

Atsumu quickly checked his phone, “Just after midnight.” He paused realizing that the concept of time didn’t really mean anything to his five year old son. “Why do ya ask, Kouyou?”

“Does that mean it’s already papa’s day?”

“Ahh, I guess it does mean it’s officially yer papa’s birthday now.” Atsumu confirmed.

“And does that mean it’s the baby’s day too?”

“I didn’t think about that. Yer right, it’ll be the baby’s day too. Today is a very special day for two reasons.” Atsumu placed a kiss on top of his son’s head. Kouyou nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

  
  


* * *

  
  


It was nearly a solid hour and half before the nurse came to retrieve the father and son from the waiting room. She reported that both baby Miya and surrogate were safe and healthy and ready for visitors. 

Kouyou’s caramel eyes sparkled with excitement and he hopped off the chair. “Daddy, I want to walk. I’m a big brother now!” Kouyou declared proudly.

“Alright Mr. Big Brother, but I’m still going to hold yer hand. It’s a big place and we don’t want ya getting lost, right?” Atsumu extended his hand for his son to grab onto. They followed after the nurse once he had his son in hand.

As they walked through the corridors, Kouyou’s initial excitement slowly faded away and he began to feel nervous. He started dragging his feet and Atsumu quirked an eyebrow when he felt Kouyou start to trail behind him. When the nurse dropped them off at the door, Atsumu thanked her before turning to his son.

“What’s up?”

Kouyou shyly met his dad’s eyes, “What if the baby doesn’t like me?”

Atsumu was baffled, “What makes ya think the baby won’t like ya?”

“I don’t know. What if he cries?”

“Kouyou, babies cry all the time. It’s normal.”

His son stared at the floor, not quite believing his words.

“Ya cried a lot the day ya were born. Didn’t give yer papa or I any peace and quiet.”

Kouyou looked up, and scrunched up his nose, “Are you teasing me again, daddy?”

“Nah, I mean it. Like I said, babies cry all the time. They cry when they’re hungry. When they’re cold. When they’re hot. They can’t talk yet ya know, so they cry to let us know what they need.”

Kouyou still seemed hesitant but he accepted his dad’s words as truth. He nodded to let Atsumu know he was ready to go inside. He received a quick peck on the forehead and he smiled to himself as he squeezed his dad’s hand tightly.

When they opened the door, the curtain was drawn around the bed. Allowing their surrogate some rest and privacy after a long labour and delivery. 

They spotted Shouyou pacing by the window, cooing at the tiny baby in his arms. When he looked up and saw his husband and son, he grinned and sighed happily when Atsumu pressed his lips to his temple.

“Sora,” Atsumu crooned at the sleeping bundle. “He’s beautiful, Shou.”

Shouyou hummed in agreement and smiled down at Kouyou. “Do you want to see him?”

“Yes,” he answered, his tone timid.

“Alright, you sit with your dad on the couch.” Shouyou gestured to the far wall with his chin and waited for Kouyou to situate himself on his dad’s lap. Shouyou seated himself beside the pair and brought the bundle to his eye level. He locked eyes with Atsumu as they watched their sons meet for the first time.

“Kouyou, this is your baby brother, Sora.”

The little boy shuffled away so he could get closer to the white bundle in his papa’s arms. His caramel eyes were wide, both curious and fascinated by the creature that they said was his brother. He watched Sora in awe as his little chest rose and fell with every breath he took. His eyes were closed and his little nose twitched. Kouyou briefly wondered what colour his brother’s eyes were. Were they warm like his own? Dark like his dad or lighter like his papa? From the little tufts of hair that poked out of the bundle, he could see that Sora’s hair was darker than his own. Perhaps he would look more like his dad.

Sora seemed so small. Smaller than Kenma’s cat, Kabuki. He reached out with a tentative hand to touch the tiny little fingers that peeked out of the blanket, but before he made contact, he pulled his hand back. Afraid that he might hurt him. Babies were fragile, he'd been told. 

Seeing his oldest son’s actions, Shouyou asked, “Do you want to hold him, Kouyou?” 

The five year old’s brows furrowed, wondering if he could trust himself with something-- _ someone _ so important. He looked up at Atsumu for guidance. Atsumu smiled and ruffled his tawny hair with a nod of encouragement. “Go on, kiddo.”

Kouyou looked over to his papa and slowly nodded. He seated himself back against Atsumu’s chest, he felt more confident with his dad at his back. Kouyou carefully extended his small arms, ready to hold baby Sora for the first time. Shouyou carefully placed the bundle in his arms and they sagged under the weight of the newborn, Sora’s weight resting primarily on his brother’s lap. Atsumu moved to gently raise Kouyou’s elbow to support the baby’s neck better. Feeling the change between his papa’s hold to his brother’s, Sora wiggled and began to fuss. Kouyou’s eyes widened in a panic.

Atsumu brought his arms up under Kouyou’s to readjust them, quietly reminding him that he was alright. His larger hand cupped Kouyou’s elbow to offer more support. Sora stopped wiggling and settled down again. Kouyou visibly relaxed and beamed up at his dad. The blonde leaned down to rest his chin on top of his son’s tawny hair. Listening to him whisper little things to his new baby brother.

“Oh! Papa!”

“Hmm?” Shouyou had just taken a cute candid photo of the three loves of his life. 

“Happy birthday!”

Atsumu beamed, “Happy birthday, Shou!”

“And happy birthday, Sora!” Kouyou whispered, touching his nose to his brother’s forehead.

Shouyou slid closer to them on the couch, tucking himself under Atsumu’s free arm. He kissed his neck and gently ran a hand over both of his children in silent thanks. A feeling of warmth spread from Shouyou’s head to his toes when he was hit with the realization that this is his family. His husband, his sweet five year old boy, and his newborn son. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Comments and feedback are always welcome!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/NanaChoi)   
>  [Tumblr](https://nanacee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
